


Mr Stark and Miss Summers

by Dixionsgirl14



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguments, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixionsgirl14/pseuds/Dixionsgirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have run away from the fact that you had Mr Stark baby with out him knowing but what happens when he finds out about little Chris?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Stark and Miss Summers

Outfit: www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=14972...

Readers P.O.V:  
"Careful Chris."You yelled to your 4 year old son.He had his farther brown hair and eye but to tell the truth he look exactly like his father.It was a shame that his farther would never meet him.EVER. Hopefully he would never meet the ma.It's not like this is out of spite but it all happened because of a one night stand and plus his farther is kinda Iron man.

Flashback:

"Well hello there."A man smirked from behind you handing you a slim glass with gold liquid in it.Taking the drink you examined it."Darling i don't need to drug you to get you into my bed.I am Tony Stark or you might know me as Iron Man."He smiled looking at you like you should be impressed."Wow."You said in a mocking tone as you looked around to try and find your brother.You spotted him but before you could move Mr Stark garbed your hand."Lets Dance."He whispered seductively into your ear.A man tapped him on the shoulder and you were so happy to see your brother."Mr Stark."  
"Mr summers how can i help you lovely mutant."He smirked at my older brother.  
"How about you get your hands off my sister Mr Stark."Your brother snapped you jumped before your brother used his laser eye to cut Stark in half."One dance wont hurt Scott."You pleaded with your brother who nodded before going to the dance with Stark.  
End of Flashback:

The rest of the night was full of dancing and drink but later you were screaming his name if you know what i mean.Only Scott and Professor X know who Chris's farther is.You looked at your son who was talking to a man who's face you could not see."Christopher!"You yelled running up to your son."What did i tell you about talking to strangers."You scolded your son."Come on were going home."You stated garbing his hand.When you turned around the man garbed your wrist so you would look at him.There stood Tony Stark with a very angry look on his face."I don't think his farther is a stranger do you!"He snapped.Freeing your self from his grip you slapped him and ran with your son to the car."Mummy who was that man."He asked giving his a sad look you drove home.

That night you placed him in hid bed and kissed his head.Heading back to the living from you froze.Sat on the sofa was Stark holding a scotch and a photo with you and the X-Men."You know normally when your pregnant you tell the farther."He yelled at you slamming down the pitcher."And what would you have said Tony.Hum.Would you have dropped everything to come look after a child you had with a mutant because of a one-night stand.I don't think so.Plus you don't even know me.You meet me that night and the only thing you knew was that Scott was my brother and don't yell Chris is in bed."You finished tears streaming down your face.He got up a walked towards you shaking form an pulled you into a tight hug."Actually i had may have had Pepper find out about you after you left.I thought you were really pretty and that maybe we could be together."He looked down at you as you looked up."I know your favorite band is (Name of band.) and your favorite color is (F/C).I want to give this hole growing up and being a parent hing ago and i want to give us ago if you'll take."He asked shyly.  
First you kissed him then you slapped him."What was that for."He asked rubbing his cheek.  
"The kiss was because i agree.The Slap was because you stalked me for 4 years."you giggled.


End file.
